Any Day, Potter
by yoe.insomnia
Summary: Tell me the secrets that you know... Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Dialogue only. One Shot. Preslash. Implied het.


**ANY DAY, POTTER / SAVING YOU**

Summary: Tell me the secrets that you know...  
Rating: T, for implied self-harm and preslash  
Pairing: Nothing important.  
Genre: One Shot. Dialogue only.  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot and phrases belong to JK Rowling, her publishers et cetera  
A/N: I wrote this little piece some time ago, and while I'm not overly satisfied with it I think it is postable. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes- Feel free to tell me though; I appreciate any kind of review I get, even if it's just a flame; because even they show that the writer has taken their time to write some lines for me... xD

* * *

'I won't.'

'You won't do what?'

'Tell you.'

'Tell me what?'

'My secrets.'

'So you do have secrets?'

'Maybe.'

'That's a yes.'

'…'

'I knew it. Just tell me one.'

'No.'

'Two?'

'I told you. I won't.'

'But that's not a secret.'

'I know.'

'C'mon. Just a tiny little unimportant one.'

'No, I won't.'

'I won't tell anyone, I promise.'

'Yes, you will.'

'You can trust me. I won't.'

'…'

'Do you trust me?'

'No!!'

'Aah.. Another yes.'

'… I really don't.'

'Tell me why.'

'No, I can't.'

'Why not? Is it… a secret? Or do you just not know because it is a lie?'

'…'

'Okay, I get it. See you around, Potter!'

* * *

'Are you gay?'

'No!! I mean, no. Why do you ask that?'

'I figured you would maybe tell me one of your secrets if I asked you about a specific thing…'

'Why that question?'

'It seemed… seems reasonable.'

'What? Why?!'

'So outraged? A definite yes, then.'

'Really, I'm not.'

'…'

'I was dating Cho Chang. And I was in love with Ginny Weasley!'

'I didn't know about that one. Thank you for trusting me with that, Potter!'

* * *

'So… The Weasley girl.'

'…'

'Spill it. When did you have that crush on her?'

'Fifth year.'

'I ask you again; when?'

'Spring.'

'Hm… And since that?'

'…'

'C'mon Potter!'

* * *

'Nothing.'

'Nothing of what?'

'No further crushes, okay? No tingly feeling, nothing!'

'What about boys?'

'What about them?'

'Don't act stupid when I know that you're not. Do think any boy is good-looking?'

'I told you. I'm not.'

'What?'

'… Gay.'

'This isn't about being gay or not. It's just about looks. Do you like your own?'

'…'

'You have already told me… _some secrets_. I didn't tell anyone now, did I?'

'No, you didn't.'

'See? Now, answer my questions.'

'No.'

,Potter!'

* * *

'I didn't mean 'no, I won't answer'.'

'What then, you think of no guy as attractive?'

'No. I meant, I don't like myself.'

'…'

'My looks, I mean.'

'Of course.'

'I did!!'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Don't be daft. Why don't you like yourself?'

'I'm not a bloody narcisst!'

'That's not the point.'

'…'

'… What do you think, then? When you look into a mirror?'

'I don't.'

'You don't do what?'

'Look into mirrors.'

'…'

'I told you I didn't like the way I look!'

'… But why? What is there not to like?'

'Everything! The way I look like a carbon copy of my bloody father; the way I am so… so small an skinny; the way my eyes, no, _my_ _mother's_ eyes, just keep on sparkling and sparkling and sparkling…'

'… Explain.'

'Haven't you heard enough already? Don't you realize that whatever you're trying to do is no use? I'm a lost cause, okay? Now, get away from me!'

'Potter…'

* * *

'Why did you do that?'

'I didn't.'

'…'

'It's nothing special, okay?'

'No! It's most certainly not okay!'

'…'

'It's n-not.'

'I'm… I'm so, so sorry… Please, stop..'

'Sorry's not enough! I want to know, no, I _need_ to know why!'

'O-ok-kay.'

* * *

'Thank you, Potter.'

'What for?'

'For your trust.'

'… I trust you.'

'You do.'

'…'

'And can I trust you?'

'Why would you have to?'

'Will you come to me the next time? Will you tell me if there is something to tell?'

'Thank you, but you don't need to. I'm okay.'

'…'

'Now.'

‚You're not. It's not that easy.'

'…'

'So?'

'You know, I think I will.'

'… Good.'

'Thank you, Draco.'

'Whatever for?'

'Asking. Caring. Saving me.'

'You're welcome, Harry. You're welcome.'


End file.
